Pendulum
Pendulum fue una banda australiana-británica de drum and bass, fundada en 2002 por Rob Swire, Gareth McGrillen, y Paul Harding. La banda se caracteriza por sus variadas presentaciones y su influencia Drum and bass con Rock electrónico en las mismas. Se localizaban en Reino Unido donde fueron considerablemente conocidos. En junio del 2012, su líder Rob Swire anunció su separación para dedicarse a su más reciente proyecto Knife Party. Historia niciando con una idea en común e influencia de varios estilos musicales Rob Swire, Gareth McGrillen y el DJ pionero Paul ‘El Hornet’ Harding en 2002 decidieron realizar su primer trabajo que fue Vault el cual se convirtió en un éxito para el 2003. Con lo cual trajo una serie de Singles como "Trail of Sevens", "Spiral", "Ulterior Motive", "Back to You" y ""Still Grey". Esto llama la atención del renombrado DJ Fresh, quien con su reciente sello Breakbeat Kaos invita a Pendulum a unirse con la intención de formar un equipo de músicos visionarios; dando de esta manera la oportunidad de tocar en directo, por lo que se mudan al Reino Unido para tener una intensa gira por dicho país. Editan sus primeros singles bajo el sello Breakbeat Kaos "Another Planet" y "Voyager", haciendo que sea el número 1 en el UK’s National Dance Chart. Para el 2005, Pendulum saca su aclamado álbum debut "Hold Your Colour", con el cual ganan más popularidad en Europa y la adición del guitarrista Perry Ap Gwynedd, el baterista Kodish y el MC Verse, con lo cual dan una nueva imagen musical al grupo y cierran tratos con Warner Bros. Records y Ear Storm. Pronto después de una serie de conciertos, lanzan el single de "Granite", presentan en radio "Propane Nightmares" y anuncian su segundo álbum "In Silico"; el cual fue recibido muy bien por las críticas, junto a los videos de "Propane Nightmares" y "Granite". Para después del lanzamiento del álbum, inician giras en festivales y con grupos como Linkin Park y Jay-Z’s Projekt Revolution, Download, Creamfields, Reading/Leeds and T in the Park aumentando su popularidad y mejorando la ejecución y ambiente de sus conciertos. Hacia el 2008, inician su gira por América, pasando por Estados Unidos, Canadá, México y Brasil, generando buenas críticas y sensación con el nuevo público, terminando así en eventos televisados y tocando en el Miami’s Ultra Music Festival. Regresando al Reino Unido, graban los videos musicales de "The other Side", "Showdown" y el concierto en Brixton Academy, con el cual para el 2009 dan a conocer su propuesta de Hard Rock Electrónico en vivo en versiones de DVD y CD, además de otra serie de conciertos por el Reino Unido. Para inicios del 2010, anuncian a su nuevo baterista KJ Sawka, el single de "Watercolour" y su próximo nuevo álbum "Immersion". Con lo cual tienen una mayor colaboración al punto de lanzar el primer video en 360° con la canción "Salt In The Wounds" y un nuevo concepto visual (además con los fans) en el video de "Watercolour". Para inicios del 2011, anuncian un convenio con la banda músical Linkin Park para actuar con ellos en la promoción del nuevo disco de Linkin Park A Thousand Suns: World Tour 2011. Pendulum asistirá de invitado oficial en la gira de Estados Unidos. El 3 de enero 2012, Pendulum anunció a través de Twitter, que se tomarían un descanso después de la gira y aprovechó para agradecer a sus fans por los últimos años. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para un nuevo lanzamiento en el año 2013. Por su parte, Swire manifestó en su Twitter personal que la banda estará en un ínterin, y que se centrará en Knife Party, el cual es ahora, su proyecto principal. Knife Party Es un nuevo proyecto integrado por miembros de Pendulum, Rob Swire y Gareth McGrillen.2 Intentan tomar distancia de Pendulum buscando orientarse a los géneros Electro House y dubstep. Su primera incursión musical fue remixando Save the World para Swedish House Mafia, con quien también colaboraron en el track que llevaría como título: Antidote.3 También remezclaron Crush On You de los productores de dubstep Nero y Unison de Porter Robinson, y realizaron una colaboración con Skrillex haciendo un track con cierta influencia del Moombahton llamado Zoology.4 Tienen tres EP lanzados hasta el momento, "100% No Modern Talking", "Rage Valley" y "Haunted House". Separación Rob Swire anunció el 19 de junio de 2012 en su cuenta de Twitter el final del grupo Pendulum. La banda cuenta con 10 años de trayectoria y cuatro discos de estudio editados. Cultores de la música electrónica tuvieron éxito con varias canciones. “No habrá más shows en directo de Pendulum. No hay planes de un nuevo disco en 2013″, de esa forma el líder del grupo puso punto final a la experiencia. Discografía * Hold Your Colour (2005) * Jungle Sound Gold (2006) * In Silico (2008) * Immersion (2010) Galería